


Брак по расчету

by Kit2000andAnna



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Humor, Romance, Weddings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit2000andAnna/pseuds/Kit2000andAnna
Summary: Рей не находила себе места, не спала ночами, все терзала себя мыслями о том, что принцесса Лея задумала выдать ее замуж за человека, имеющего репутацию последнего игрока, пьяницы и распутника. Пусть он и был великим политиком и завидным женихом, однако жить с таким человеком под одной крышей и делить с ним ложе Рей категорически отказывалась. Он ведь даже не снимал устрашающую черную маску с лица на дипломатических собраниях!





	Брак по расчету

**Author's Note:**

> Хотели что-то романтическое в стиле Барбариты Картлэндиты <3

**Брак по расчету**

  
  
Планета Набу. Время дневного чаепития.  
  
В царском дворце глубокоуважаемых правителей планеты произошло событие, которое шокировало достопочтенную главу семейства.  
  
– И Вы утверждаете, что любите мою воспитанницу и жить без нее не можете, – подытожила принцесса Лея, с неким сарказмом в голосе.  
  
– Да, именно поэтому я и решился на этот главный поступок в жизни каждого мужчины, и пришел сегодня просить у Вас ее руки, – молодой человек с хитрыми голубыми глазами почтенно поклонился правительнице планеты, которая в это время отпила глоток дорогого зеленого чая из своей фарфоровой чашечки.  
  
– В таком случае, мой ответ «нет», – спокойно произнесла женщина, смерив холодным взглядом рыжеволосого юношу. – Вы довольно смелы в своих речах, господин Хакс. Неужели Вы думаете, что я не осведомлена о Вашей дурной репутации игрока и бабника? Еще до меня доходили слухи, что Вы недавно перешли на Темную Сторону. Моя ненаглядная воспитанница выйдет замуж за того, кто достоин ее, и такого человека я уже нашла. Так что, прошу извинить меня и покинуть мой дворец немедленно.  
  
Хакс еще никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя таким униженным и оскорбленным. Да, этот брак был нужен ему только для того, чтобы расплатиться с многочисленными долгами перед Империей и затем продолжить жить на широкую ногу, как он привык это делать раньше. Но пресловутая принцесса Лея Органа оказалась не такой уж и приятной в беседе особой, какой он привык видеть ее на публичных политических выступлениях. Сдержав свой гнев, он почтительно, насколько это было возможно в его состоянии, поклонился и покинул роскошный дом правителей с твердым намерением отомстить за свое унижение и позор.  
  
Долго ждать не пришлось, так как уже через несколько недель практически все на Набу только и судачили о том, что воспитанница дома Органа была помолвлена с одним из самых завидных женихов Галактики – таинственным сенатором Кайло Реном,– и их свадьба состоится через месяц.   
  
Хаксу не нужно было тратить время на то, чтобы узнать, кто был той самой «прекрасной партией» для красавицы Рей.  
  
Кайло Рен – это имя было известно на всех планетах ближних и дальних Систем. Он был очень состоятельным, талантливым и эрудированным молодым человеком. В свои 29 лет успел внести огромный вклад в развитие экономики Республики. Но из-за занятости и постоянных дипломатических миссий по всей Галактике его практически не бывало на Набу, откуда он был родом. На этом Хакс и решил основать свой коварный план возмездия.  
  
Первым делом ему нужно было войти в доверие юной Рей, да так, чтобы об этом не заподозрила ее расчетливая «матушка». Устроить это было несложно, по его мнению.   
Подкупив пару хулиганов для того, чтобы они припугнули девушку, и, выступив перед ней в роли героя-защитника, раскидав мнимых обидчиков, он произведет на аристократку невероятное впечатление. Вскоре они подружатся, и все его замыслы пойдут, как по маслу. Только вот не предполагал Хакс, что в роли жертвы окажется он сам, что те хулиганы сильно оскорбятся предложенной им суммой, и что на его выручку явится «богатенькая невеста» с лазерным мечом наперевес. Впрочем, смена позиций в этом спектакле не особо повлияла на ожидаемый результат. Хакс и Рей действительно подружились после того, как она спасла его шкуру, как настоящая амазонка.   
  
И начал он ненавязчиво интересоваться ее жизнью и предстоящей свадьбой. Когда же он услышал от Рей, что ей еще никогда не предоставлялась возможность видеть своего будущего супруга, и что она даже не может предположить, что он за человек, коварный блондин решил ее по-дружески утешить и пообещал узнать для нее все о человеке по имени Кайло Рен.  
  
Глубокое отчаяние нашло на юную, девятнадцатилетнюю, невесту, когда ее добрый друг сообщил все подробности о жизни Сенатора. Рей не находила себе места, не спала ночами, все терзала себя мыслями о том, что принцесса Лея задумала выдать ее замуж за человека, имеющего репутацию последнего игрока, пьяницы и распутника. Пусть он и был великим политиком и завидным женихом, однако жить с таким человеком под одной крышей и делить с ним ложе Рей категорически отказывалась. Он ведь даже не снимал устрашающую черную маску с лица на дипломатических собраниях! Никто не видел его лица, а это уже было очень подозрительно. Рей была уверена, что он скрывал за этим намордником свою похотливую и опухшую от пьянок физиономию.   
  
Искорку надежды вселил в нее Хакс, пообещав сделать все, что в его силах, дабы помочь ей, бедняжке, спастись от ненавистного брака по расчету. Девушка была настолько благодарна своему преданному другу, единственному, кто ее понимал и искренне сострадал, и согласилась сделать все, что он ей скажет.   
  
План был таков: в день свадьбы, когда Рей и Кайло Рен уединяться после торжества в своей опочивальне, молодой жене нужно будет всего-ничего – незаметно подсыпать порошочек снотворного, заранее любезно предоставленного Хаксом, в бокал своему новоиспеченному супругу.   
  
Так воспитанница царской семьи и поступила, и, оставив ненавистного ей мужчину лежать на полу без сознания, сбежала через окно в заранее назначенное соучастником место. Усадив беглую леди в черный иксвинг, он увез ее в свой фамильный особняк на соседней планете. Но недолгим было счастье девушки. Не успела она ступить на порог дома, как настоящая сущность Хакса решила явить себя миру. Его зрачки расширились и оттого стали похожи на два черных угля с тоненькой полосочкой зеленой радужки по контуру.   
  
– Глупая избалованная девчонка!—прошипел он, – неужели ты думаешь, что вся эта маленькая авантюра была спланирована, чтобы помочь тебе? Да была б моя воля, я бы и пальцем не пошевелил ради тебя – маменькиной дочке, которая живет на всем готовеньком и ничего собой не представляет. А мужчины видят в таких, как ты, лишь денежный мешок, который поможет им безбедно существовать всю жизнь.   
  
Рей вздрогнула от доселе не слышанного жесткого голоса рыжеватого блондина.   
  
– Бедняжка Рей, – продолжал он насмешливо, медленно приближаясь к своей жертве. – Ты даже не представляешь, в какой ужасной ситуации оказалась. Без рода и племени, нищенка, воспитанная благородной принцессой Леей лишь для того, чтобы она смогла укрепить свои политические позиции, выгодно выдав тебя замуж. А теперь… Напоить мужа снотворным в первую брачную ночь и сбежать с другим мужчиной – разве так ведут себя благовоспитанные леди?   
  
Глаза Рей вспыхнули внутренним гневом. Сейчас она мысленно корила себя за то, что была так глупа и не додумалась спрятать свой верный лазерный меч под пышным подвенечным платьем. Это мерзавец, коего она считала верным другом, гнусно и лукаво обманул ее! И теперь ей не терпелось заехать кулаком по его бледному хищному лицу!  
  
Только проблема была в явной разнице их роста и физической силы. Пусть Хакс и казался долговязым хлыщом, Рей все же понимала, что в рукопашном бою в тесной комнате ей не одолеть его.  
  
Она мысленно воззвала к Силе, которую до этих самых пор редко когда ощущала. Последнюю надежду девушка возложила на чудо. Ведь принцесса Лея всегда твердила во время занятий, что даже если не удается почувствовать потоки Силы, это не значит, что Она не слышит твоих стараний и просьб.   
  
– Но…Кайло Рен ужасный человек! Он игрок и пьяница, и...и…и злой змей! – внезапно затараторила невесть что напуганная невеста, но Хакс заставил ее замолчать, грубо и резко прижав к стене.   
  
– Это обо мне ходит такая репутация, милочка. Сенатор Рен, на самом деле, очень выгодная для тебя партия, как и ты для меня. Но твоему положению не позавидуешь, – ухмыльнувшись, словно злодей-сумасшедший, молодой человек коснулся красивого лица девушки, отчего та попыталась отстраниться, но безуспешно. Она, конечно, ударила его по ненавистному лицу и со всей силы наступила на ногу, но эти действия лишь подлили масла в огонь. Хакс стал невменяемым. Он обездвижил ее в два счета и зашипел ей прямо в лицо, точно злой змей.  
  
В этот момент ей действительно стало страшно за себя. А еще ей было ужасно стыдно перед Леей – этой доброй и мудрой правительницей, которая не посмотрела на происхождение осиротевшей десятилетней нищенки и воспитала ее, как собственную дочь, дав ей благородное имя и, самое важное, любящую семью.   
  
–Ты обманул меня! – воскликнула Рей, сдерживая накатившие слезы гнева и досады.  
Хакс усмехнулся краем губ.  
  
– Да, и этим самым отомстил твоей «мамаше», заставив тебя опозорить всю царскую семью и достопочтенного Сенатора.   
  
–Не могу в это поверить! – отчаянно вырвалось у нее из груди.  
  
– А чему тут верить? Иди же ко мне, давай же завершим мой грандиозный план возмездия! – и с этими словами он крепко прижал испуганную аристократку к себе и хотел было насильно поцеловать ее, но звук слетевшей с петель двери заставил юношу прервать свои черные намерения.   
  
В следующую же секунду гнусный рыжеватый блондин нашел себя лежащим на полу и придавленным чьей-то тяжелой ногой сверху.   
  
– Как это подло с Вашей стороны, лейтенант Армитаж Хакс из Имперской гвардии. Офицеру, будь он на Темной или Светлой Стороне, не к лицу пользоваться слабостью женского пола для достижения своих личных целей.   
  
Хаксу понадобилось приложить усилие, чтобы приподнять голову и посмотреть на обладателя отчитывающего его с иронией голоса.   
  
– Кайло-о-о Ре-е-ен…– прохрипел разоблаченный злодей.  
  
– Должен признаться, Ваш план был хорош, но он имел один роковой просчет. Мои преданные друзья-телохранители давно раскусили Ваши намерения. Если бы не они, я бы до сих пор лежал без сознания в своей спальне для новобрачных.   
  
– Как!?! – Хакс просто не мог сдержать своего любопытства, ведь он положил в пакетик дозу, способную усыпить мамонта на несколько дней.   
  
–Очень просто, – спокойно ответил статный Сенатор в черном шлеме, – Финн у нас бакалавр медицины. Он изобрел средство, которое всасывает в себя любые яды и токсины. Но речь не об этом, – Кайло Рен вздохнул и уже серьезным тоном продолжил. – По, будь любезен, предоставь мне документы.   
  
Приняв маленький объект из рук темноволосого офицера, молодой дипломат с деловой хладнокровностью обратился к разъяренному, шипящему и извивающемуся на полу наглецу.   
  
– На этом съемном диске собран на Вас компромат, лейтенант Армитаж Хакс. Все Ваши грязные делишки: долги, воровство, авантюры, шантаж, похищение и несоблюдение дорожных правил, не говоря уже о неподчинении старшим по званию и своевольном переходе на Темную Сторону, – все находится на этой, – Сенатор продемонстрировал серебристый предмет, – маленькой флэшке. Теперь выбирайте. Я буду так добр и дам Вам два варианта. Я могу выкупить Ваши долги и не дать хода всем уголовным и гражданским делам в суде, но за это Вы дадите нам расписку, что обязуетесь навсегда уехать из этой Звёздной Системы и не вмешиваться в мою личную жизнь. Либо же Вы можете остаться на горячо любимой родной планете на долгие года, но смотреть на ясное солнышко из-за тюремной решетки.   
  
Хаксу ничего более не оставалось, как принять первое предложение и позорно капитулировать. Телохранители Сенатора под стражей вывели хозяина особняка на улицу, оставив своего кумира и работодателя наедине с его молодой женой.   
  
Рей стояла с опущенной головой, не осмеливаясь взглянуть на того, кто еще несколько часов назад был ей ненавистен. А ведь она так и не рассмотрела его лицо без шлема за время их бракосочетания и те короткие минуты, которые они провели наедине в спальне. Ей было просто невыносимо смотреть в лицо человеку, которого ее девичье сердце ненавидело и презирало. Она намеренно не предпринимала никаких попыток узнать своего новоиспеченного мужа поближе. Рей тошнило от одной мысли о нем.  
  
Но вот теперь все казалось куда сложнее, чем нелепая неприязнь.   
  
– Простите, это моя вина. Если бы я уделял Вам должное внимание до нашей свадьбы, Вам бы не пришлось пережить весь ужас сегодняшнего дня, – глубокий мужской голос, приглушенный шлемом, рассек образовавшуюся тишину. – Леди Рей, –он медленно подошел к ней и взял ее холодную руку в свою теплую и надежную, – возможно, Вам это покажется неправдоподобным, но поверьте, то, что я сейчас скажу – это истинная правда.   
  
Рей неуверенно кивнула, глядя на устрашающий черный шлем, из-за которого доносился приятный мужской тембр. Сейчас ей вдруг захотелось получше узнать этого загадочного человека, который пробуждал в ней все больше любопытства.  
  
– Снимите маску, Сенатор. Мне трудно разговаривать с Вами, не видя Вашего лица, – ровно, даже упрямо, ответила она.   
  
Кайло Рен вздохнул и, отступив на пару шагов от нее, взялся обеими руками за шлем, медленно снимая его. Взору Рей предстало мужественное, по-аристократически красивое лицо, по правой стороне которого можно было заметить длинный тонкий шрам. Сенатор Кайло Рен был обладателем бешеной харизмы и роскошных вьющихся темных волос. А еще выразительных карих глаз, которые смотрели на Рей очень внимательно и выжидающе.   
  
Она и не заметила, как затаила дыхание. Совсем не таким она представляла своего будущего, вернее, состоявшегося мужа.  
  
Его следующие слова, произнесенные с искренним, еле заметным волнением, заставили Рей выйти из поглотивших ее раздумий.   
  
– На самом деле, мы знакомы уже очень давно. Девять лет назад я с дипломатическим визитом отправился на планету Джакку, где и спас Вас от космических браконьеров, задумавших продать Вас в рабство на рынке. Тогда Вам было лет десять, не больше. Вы так рьяно отбивались от тех злодеев, что в порыве истерики ранили и меня в лицо лазерным кинжалом, – при этих словах Кайло Рен провел указательным пальцем по длинному шраму на лице. – Мне пришлось усыпить Вас при помощи Силы и разобраться с бандитами. Ваши воля к жизни, бесстрашное лицо, горящие свободой глаза заставили меня взять эту маленькую девочку с собой и привезти ее на Набу, чтобы отдать на воспитание принцессе Лее Органа.   
  
– Вы хотите сказать, что из-за меня стали носить этот страшный шлем? – с иронией проговорила Рей прежде, чем успела подумать. Просто весь этот рассказ заставил ее смутно вспомнить тот ужас, который она пережила в детстве. К сожалению, она не могла узнать лицо человека, спасшего ее жизнь 9 лет назад на пустынной планете Джакку. Но ей необходимо было что-то сказать, чтобы ослабить нахлынувшее волнение.  
  
Похоже, что ее далеко не дружелюбные слова развеселили его. Губы мужчины растянулись в еле заметной улыбке.   
  
– Не скажу, что Вы не послужили одной из главных причин для этого. Но шлем стал моей визитной карточкой как политика, которого все узнают и помнят.  
  
Рей сама усмехнулась на такое стечение обстоятельств. Только странно, что после всего, что произошло в прошлом, Сенатор вдруг захотел на ней жениться сейчас.   
  
– Вы, должно быть, думаете, почему мужчина, который старше Вас почти на десять лет и о котором Вам мало что известно, изъявил желание стать Вашим супругом?  
  
Сказать, что его слова поразили ее, – ничего не сказать. Рей уставилась на него с немым вопросом на лице. Как он узнал, о чем она думает?   
  
Кайло Рен сделал медленный шаг вперед, глядя девушке прямо в ее удивленные глаза.   
  
– Лишь только увидев пятнадцатилетнюю Вас на балу в честь Вашего Дня рождения, я безумно и бесповоротно влюбился. Вы были так прекрасны, когда катались в саду на качелях со скоростью истребителя! Ваша неудержимая любовь к жизни и жажда свободы вибрировала на сотни метров, заставляя деревья покачиваться от присутствия Силы, которую Вы излучали в своем ребячестве. Тем вечером я поделился с матерью своим восхищением и зародившейся любовью к Вам. Однако, я представить не мог, что она рассмотрит мою кандидатуру в Ваши мужья, когда Вам исполнится девятнадцать. Сколько раз я уверял себя, что у нас с Вами большая разница в возрасте, и Вы можете разочароваться, но принцесса Лея убедила меня, что главное не возраст, а те чувства, которые я готов подарить Вам, милая Рей, безвозмездно. Но я не имел возможности приехать раньше, так как неотложные дела требовали моего обязательного присутствия. И теперь я просто не вправе просить Вас о прощении, ведь именно по моей вине Вы оказались в столь унизительном положении сегодня.   
  
От искреннего признания и убедительных речей мужа Рей, сама того не осознавая, с любопытством посмотрела на него. Только сейчас она заметила, как он был красив. Да, у них была большая разница в возрасте, но почему-то ей показалось, что с этим человеком она сможет прожить долгую и счастливую жизнь. В ее юном сердце начало зарождаться то семечко, которое впоследствии вырастает в прекрасный белый лотос. Да, именно любовь девушка всегда ассоциировала с этим нежным и хрупким растением.   
  
Только логическое мышление не давало покоя по поводу одного вопроса.  
  
– Что вы имели в виду, когда говорили, что Ваша мать и принцесса Лея поддержали Вас?   
Сенатор Рен подошел еще на шаг и теперь оказался совсем рядом с женой, бережно беря ее руку в свою. Он с нескрываемой нежностью смотрел в сверкающие глаза Рей, замечая в них свое отражение.  
  
– Дело в том, что принцесса Лея и есть моя мать.  
  
– Что? – только и успела вымолвить удивленная девушка прежде, чем ее супруг упал перед ней на одно колено и припал губами к ее руке. – Я не понимаю,… то есть, Вы принц Бен Органа Соло, который отправился путешествовать и покорять Галактику, как и его знаменитый отец – искатель приключений Хан Соло?!  
  
Она уже даже не замечала, что говорит на повышенных тонах от изумления. Сегодня жизнь Рей перевернулась с ног на голову в самом прямом смысле. Быть воспитанницей царского дома Органа – это одно дело, но стать женой наследного принца этого самого дома – это уже слишком нереальное событие!  
  
– Прошу простить меня за множество секретов, – поспешил объясниться Бен. – Мы с матерью специально пустили этот слух, чтобы я смог построить карьеру Сенатора с нуля, не прибегая к связям и громкому имени моей семьи. Мне было очень интересно, получится ли у меня добиться всего самому. Как видите, все усилия и нелепые слухи были не зря, – он как-то по-мальчишески рассмеялся, но через секунду снова обратил свой полный нежности взор на свою прекрасную леди. – Вы простите меня за обман? Обещаю, что больше не будет никаких секретов от Вас, Рей.  
  
– Мне не за что Вас прощать, принц Бен, – робко начала она и сама удивилась своей неожиданной застенчивости, – Вы ни в чем не виноваты. Это я была слишком глупа и наивна, поддавшись на уговоры Хакса. Этим я запятнала благородное имя принцессы Леи и Сенатора Кайло Рена. Ваша карьера может пойти под откос из-за моего компрометирующего поступка. Простите! Мне нет оправдания! Я знаю, что простых извинений недостаточно, но мне правда очень жаль, что так вышло, – и Рей с чувством глубокого раскаяния была готова упасть на колени перед Сенатором, но молодой брюнет не дал ей совершить задуманное. Принц Бен резко поднялся и подхватил свою хрупкую и почти не весомую жену на руки, крепко прижимая к широкой груди.  
  
В этот момент они оба почувствовали странное приятное ощущения единства. Это сложно было описать словами, но чувство было схожее с замиранием времени и растворением в пространстве. По их телам прошлась чуть уловимая вибрация.  
  
– Давайте забудем обо все, что сегодня произошло, и начнем нашу семейную жизнь с нового листа, – уверенно сказал Бен, глядя в ее блестящие озадаченные происходящим глаза.   
  
– Н-но…  
  
– Сила благословила наш брак. Я знаю, что Вы чувствуете наше единение. Ваш страх и смятение четко ощутимы в моем разуме. Я обещаю, – с искренностью и глубокой верой произнес он, – о сегодняшнем происшествии никто не узнает. Тебе нечего стыдится, моя принцесса, я клянусь, что сделаю все для твоего счастья и спокойствия, – и он трепетно поцеловал ее в слегка приоткрытые губы, тем самым скрепив свое обещание.   
  
От его неожиданных действий на нежных щеках девушки показался предательский румянец, но она ясно увидела их прекрасную совместную жизнь в виде яркого образа, возникшего в ее мыслях. Хотя, возможно, эти мысли принадлежали ему. Сейчас это не имело никакого значения, потому что в этот самый момент Рей доверила принцу Бену свою жизнь и была на сто процентов уверена, что именно сегодня Сила впервые отозвалась на ее горячую просьбу.  
  
Он стал ее спасением и отныне смыслом жизни.   
  
Молодая чета шагнула за порог чужого особняка навстречу своему будущему рука об руку.   
  
****

**Конец**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Дорогая Барбара Картленд, спасибо за наследие! =3  
> Мимими? :3


End file.
